


Soup

by donutyuta



Category: Ben Weyts
Genre: Cute, Other, Smut, Soup, avondclock, minister van onderwijs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutyuta/pseuds/donutyuta
Summary: A/n this is my first time writing for this character please be kind 🥺Y/N x Ben Weyts hardcore smut fanfictionEnemies to lovers oneshotBen brings you some delish soup, but it’s almost avondclock 🍲⏰avondc(l)ock 🌶 🍆Just one single bed 🛏🥵
Relationships: Y/N x Ben Weyts
Kudos: 1





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> he has a really dorky cute laugh  
> always steals your college fundings but he does it in such a cute way   
> will never take care of you unless you are a rich person   
> really likes sharks, they remind him of himself 💕  
> he likes making soup and bringing it so rich students.
> 
> you are middleclass, do you make kans op soup?

Ben Weyts, the minister of onderwijs, is really committed to his students of the hoger onderwijs.  
One day he decided to make some delicious soup for his favourite students.  
This, he did to show his steun to all of the students who have a hard time in the pandemic.

(Sidenote: he only brings soup to his favourite students: the rich ones, with rich parents. Most likely to vote on his political party)

The news of Ben bringing soup to students is all over the internet.   
It’s already 23:40. You lay awake in bed, not being able to study for your next online examen, thinking about how it would make your day if only he could bring you some of his soup too.

Then, out of nowhere, you hear the deurbel ringing. ‘Omo! What could it be! It’s almost avondclock and I’m not even expecting anyone anymore!’ you think.  
You stop playing your music from your laptop.  
Slowly you go downstairs to the door. There he is. You almost get tears in your eyes from joy.

At your door is the one and only Ben Weyts.  
“Hey babie. I brought you some of my delish soup.” He bites his lip.  
‘Did I see this right? Did he bite his lip?’ Omo...ottoke, you sigh.

Aigoo! The clock has turned middernight! 🥵🥵

Ben sighs…. “Can I stay with you tonight?” He asks while looking down, first at his horloge, then at his feet, his toes slightly pointing to each other.  
“I know bebae, with corona and all…. But I can’t go home now, right?”

‘Omg Bennnn stahwp it!’ You think.  
“I- don’t know Ben…” You bite your lip. “… I only have a single bed.”

“Oh babee, that’s no problem for me, if you know what I mean.” He winks.

You stare at each other, the snow slowly falling from the sky. This is too good to be true. This can’t be real!  
Just 10 minutes ago you were dreaming about minister Weyts, and now he’s here at your voordeur, ready to stay the night?

‘I must be dreaming’ you think.  
You quickly slap yourself in the face, to make sure if you’re awake or not.  
Aish, this is actually happening.

You decide uiteindelijk that Ben can stay the night, maybe he can sleep on the couch?

He comes inside your room. You quietly sit down on your bed. Ben takes the delicious soup out of the container he brought. The container has your favourite BT21 character on it!  
“Omo Ben! You like bts opparrs too?” You whisper.

He ignores you, he probably doesn’t want to talk about kpop right now, as that might ruin his image.

“Please enjoy the soup. I made it with liefde, speciaal for you, my favourite student.”  
Ottoke, he called me his favourite student. I can go cry now.  
You try to eat the soup, and he was right.  
The lukewarm water with extreem undercooked groenten tastes exactly like you would expect how soup from the minister of onderwijs would taste like.”  
You chuckle. “I can taste it was made with love, Ben.”

“I’m glad you say that, baebae. Over made with love gesproken, let’s make some love right now?”   
Although it is dark in your room, you can see his cheeks going bright red.

You start sobbing. ‘I know I slapped myself daarnet, but is this really happening?’ You think.  
You take a deep breath and open your eyes, and yes. Ben Weyts is still sitting next to you on your bed.  
“Don’t cry babiegrill" He whispers.  
You immediately stop crying, this is the best day of your life. And it’s looking to become the best night of your life too!

**Author's Note:**

> In this ff, Ben is an Army.  
> he ships vkook  
> his bias is Jimin


End file.
